Estoy aquí para protegerte
by DixieClemets
Summary: [Precuela de Pecados entre rivales] Nunca me separaré de tu lado, nunca te abandonaré, nunca te dejaré, nunca... dejaré de protegerte. (Sonic x Shadow/Shadayma XD {Yaoi})


El erizo cerró la puerta sin fuerzas…

Cerró los ojos deslizándose por aquella entrada hecha de abedul.

Estaba lleno de hematomas, cortes y rasguños. Odiaba eso… Los constantes gritos y burlas que le proporcionaban sus compañeros eran horribles. Y luego llegaban los golpes… los intentos de ahorcamiento… las amenazas… collejas, puñetazos, patadas, ¡Palizas! Ya llegaron al punto en el que le lanzaban, no solo chinas (piedras) sino que también le lanzaban, rocas y pedruscos. También le quemaban partes del cuerpo o lo tiraban al río.

Siempre usando ese sobre nombre: "Rubí". Siempre era: "¿Qué coño te pasa, Rubí, estás asustado?" o "¡Mira! ¡Rubí llora! ¿Tiene alma? ¡JAJAJA!" ¿A qué venía ese nombre? Pues, a su color de ojos, era un hermoso rojo rubí. Y si no lo llamaban: "Rubí", lo llamaban de "Negro". Él era de un único color azabache. Sus púas estaban siempre caídas. (Como su autoestima…)

Solía llevar converses negras y calcetines grises. Pantalones vaqueros negros y camisa sin mangas de botones blanca. Sus guantes eran blancos sin dedos. Vestía de forma normal y equitativa a su edad. Pero, su camisa blanca siempre era roja de sangre cuando volvía del colegio.

Apenas tenía siete años y ya quería finalizar su triste vida.

Hacía mucho que no tenía a nadie quien le diera un hombro sobre el que llorar. Su padre mató a su madre a palizas limpias. Y en una de las borracheras del padre, este se suicidó amarrándose una piedra al pie y lanzándose al lago. Lo único que lo quedaba era su tía, quien, no lo quería, y cada dos por tres quería deshacerse de él.

Estaba "solo".

Ya estaba harto. Ya estaba cansado. Ya… estaba listo para irse con su madre al otro mundo.

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Miró uno de los estantes… nada… miró el siguiente… Eureka. Cogió un cuchillo y salió de la casa.

Cogió su bicicleta y se montó en ella. Quería visitar su lugar favorito para en él, dormir para siempre. Después de mucho pedalear, llegó a una parte hermosa de una montaña. Allí había una casa en un árbol. La construyó con su madre.

Subió la cuerda con el cuchillo en un bolsillo. Una vez dentro de la caseta, miró por la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso.

-Mamá…-Susurró triste.

Posicionó el cuchillo en su cuello y cerró los ojos.

-¡HEY!- Lo detuvo alguien. El erizo lo miro. Era otro erizo, solo que de color azul. –No lo hagas…- Le pidió. –Tendrás tus razones, pero por favor, no lo hagas.- Volvió a pedir. -¿Qué pensarían tus padres si te suicidas?- El erizo azabache dudó un momento, pero entonces, recordó a su madre… estaría decepcionada si se suicidaba. Soltó el cuchillo y cayó de rodillas. Echaba de menos a su madre, odiaba su vida… No había nada que no le pasara al pobre. Comenzó a llorar. El otro erizo se acercó. -¿Quieres un abrazo?- Preguntó a lo que el oji-rubí asintió. Después de un rato, se calmó. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó el cobalto. –Yo me llamo Sonic.- Le sonrió. El azabache se sentía extraño, nadie le sonreía así desde que su madre aun seguía viva.

-…Yo me llamo Shadayma… pero… la gente se burla de mi llamándome Rubí…- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Es por tus ojos, ¿cierto?-Preguntó el oji-esmeralda. El otro asintió. –Tus ojos son hermosos, no sé por qué se burlan de ellos.- Le volvió a sonreír. Shadayma volvió a confundirse. Ese erizo era diferente a las demás personas. Era especial. -… Me… gustaría saber el por qué…- Señaló triste al cuchillo.

-Odio mi vida… por eso…- Le respondió brevemente.

-Explícamelo, por favor.- La pidió. Parecía sufrir. ¿Por qué? No se conocían. Shadayma le contó todo, y cuando finalizó, Sonic le sonrió. –Tranquilo, ¡Yo te protegeré!- Le cogió una mano.

-¿Ehhh…?- Vale… se sentía el doble de confuso. Siempre esperó a un salvador… y… ¿.lo había encontrado? -¿De verdad?-

-¡Obvio!-

-…- El azabache lo miró asombrado. Y por fin… luego de tanto tiempo… volvió a sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sip. La pre cuela de "Pecados entre rivales" ^_^

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
